Embodiments of the invention relate to an incubator. More particularly, the subject matter relates to a crib of the incubator.
An incubator is an apparatus used to maintain environmental conditions suitable for an infant. It is used in preterm births or for some ill full-term babies to maintain environmental conditions.
The use of incubators for maintaining the environmental conditions suitable for an infant is known in the art. The conventional incubators comprise a bassinet enclosed by a hood/canopy in which an infant can be kept in a controlled environment for medical care.
The conventional incubators comprise a heater and a fan to circulate the warmed air to the enclosure through convection. Said heater is interfaced with the control unit for maintaining the uniform temperature inside the bassinet. The incubator further comprises a humidifier for maintaining humidity inside the bassinet. A plurality of access ports are provided in the bassinet for nursing care.
In conventional incubators, it is difficult to access the infant placed in the incubators basinet. This is because the basinet is enclosed by a hood/canopy. The hood/canopy is used to enclose the basinet to maintain humidity in the basinet. This type of design results in an increase in the number of components in the incubator, and in turn increases the cost of the incubator. Further the hood/canopy occupies a large amount of space around the incubator.
Hence there exists a need to provide a simple and efficient humidifying mechanism in an infant warmer, without dependent on a hood/canopy. Further, the infant should be easily accessible for the mother and the caregiver.